


The Neverland Curse

by RosettaRoseburn



Series: Once Upon A Time Smut Fics [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Felix, Dominant Peter Pan|Malcolm, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Felix Obeys Peter Pan, Felix only Submits to Pan, Flogging, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Master Felix, Master Peter Pan|Malcolm, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Pan Wins, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Sex Slave Baelfire|Neal Cassidy, Sex Slave Henry Mills, Sex Toys, Submissive Bealfire|Neal Cassidy, Submissive Henry Mills, Technically Non-Con Because Curse, peter pan never fails, sex slaves, submissive Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaRoseburn/pseuds/RosettaRoseburn
Summary: What if Peter did curse Storybrooke? In this story he does and brings Felix back to life while making the heroes his sex slaves. Not much plot beyond that so far and there probably won't be unless I decide  to change that.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Felix, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Felix/Bealfire|Neal Cassidy/Peter Pan|Malcolm, Felix/Henry Mills, Felix/Henry Mills/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Felix/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Henry Mills/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Series: Once Upon A Time Smut Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Neverland Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this in 2017...looking back it just seems really weird but I'm sure someone might want to read it. It got three favorites on WattPad after all.
> 
> I remember this being inspired by a fanfic on fanfiction.net with a similar title and plot PWP/PWP but I couldn't find it when I looked it up. Maybe they deleted it or fanfiction.net did, you're not supposed to have NSFW content on there. *shrug*

Baelfire and Henry-Toys

Peter grinned as the green smoke enveloped everyone in the town and made their memories his own false design. He won. Not that he ever doubted he would but the feeling was nice all the same. Still, something was missing....Oh! Felix--he was still dead!

Peter disappeared from the spot he was in and reappeared next to his second in command's body. Taking his heart out of his own chest he pulled it apart and placed the other half in Felix's body. Then he waited.

"No! No! No!" Felix shot up and grabbed onto the nearest thing to him--Peter.

"Relax," Peter whispered soothingly. "You're not dead anymore."

"Any...any...what? You killed me!" Felix shouted but he didn't try to move away from Peter.

"And I brought you back. The curse was cast. We're the rulers of Storybrooke now." Despite Felix's distress he couldn't help but grin smugly.

"We?"

"Yes. We. That's providing you still want to be by my side after I killed you to cast the curse in the first place. You'd still have to stay in town because of the curse but you don't have to ever go near me again if you want."

"I don't want. I'll have as much power as you?"

"Over everyone else. I have all the magic."

Felix nodded, he'd expect nothing else.

"So...everyone is our slaves? We can do whatever we want to them?" Felix asked with a slightly maniacal grin.

Peter's matching grin was answer enough.

-/-/-/-/-/

Peter transported them and a few people he'd chosen to the Mayor's Mansion (which was now his) and many of his toys from Neverland. Even having known him for so long Felix was in awe of his power, it was nearly impossible to take something from another realm without a portal. The chosen people were: Captain Killian "Hook" Jones, Belle "Beauty" French, Baelfire "Neal Cassidy", Emma "Savior" Swan, Princess Snow White, Prince "Charming" David, Henry Mills, Regina "Not-So-Evil Queen" Mills and Tinkerbell "Tink" Green.

"Why these select few?" Felix asked.

"Because they personally ticked me off," Peter answered.

"What about your son?" Felix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got a very special punishment in mind for Rumple," Peter smirked. "He's watching this happen."

"And this is...."

"Everyone in this town is my slave but these select few will have...special duties," Peter's grin would've told anyone he meant trouble in general but Felix knew exactly what it meant.

"You don't mean...all of them...." His eyes widened at the possibilities. "He won't care what we do to the pirate."

"Not if we hurt him no...but if we give the pirate his precious Belle...well then I think he'll care quite a bit."

Peter then began assigning everyone of his personal slaves their roles. "Killian, you are in a relationship with Belle, you're her master and she obeys you over everyone but me and Felix. Belle, you adore Killian and do whatever you can to please him in any way you can and obey every word he says. Baelfire and Henry, you are toys, you do everything me or Felix tells you and always think about our pleasure over your own, you only orgasm when we allow it and you're always ready to please us." Peter then changed their ages so Baelfire and Henry were about fifteen. "Emma, Regina, you two are pussy slaves, you will always be wet and ready to take our cocks, you also cannot orgasm with permission. Tink, Snow, you two are breast slaves, you can produce milk any time and use it to feed the other slaves and you only get pleasure when you're feeding someone. Finally Prince Charming, you're a pet, you're fun to play with and love to beg for the things you want, though you don't often get them."

"So they won't remember any of who they were before?" Felix asked.

"They're remember some, I can't take away everything but all they know now is to please me and get rewarded or refuse me and get punished. Want a demonstration?"

"Of a reward or a punishment?"

"Both. Baelfire! Henry! Here!" Both toys came to kneel right in front of Pan and bowed so deeply they might as well have been kissing the floor. "Baelfire, you were very bad, you ran away and forgot that your purpose is to please me. What do you have to say for yourself?" 

What the boy said made Felix utterly impressed, he was completely under Pan's control, obedient and loyal like he should've been all along. "I'm sorry. I deserve to be punished Master."

"That you do," Peter said smirking. "And you Henry, have been very good, you gave me your heart despite your family telling you not to and gave me your body so I could cast this curse. You deserve a reward."

"Really?" Henry looked awed and stared at Pan with worship in his eyes, a good little toy.

"Yes really," Pan chuckled. "I'm going to reward you but first you'll watch Baelfire get punished."

"Thank you Master!" Henry said sincerely. Pan really had done a number on him hadn't he? 

"Baelfire, come kneel between my legs." Baelfire did so and looked up at Pan with guilt in his eyes, he really did feel bad for running away. Pan shifted through one of the bags of their toys he'd brought from Neverland and pulled out a ring. "This will stop you from coming, though you aren't allowed to anyways I don't trust you to do as I say anymore." Pan then fixed the ring around Baelfire's cock that despite being in a teenagers body had kept it's adult size. "Are you ready for the rest of your punishment?" It was a rhetorical question, Peter was going to punish him anyway but Felix supposed it might make them feel better if they thought they had a sliver of free will. 

"Yes Master," said Baelfire pointedly staring into nothing. Felix remembered from Neverland that Bae hated the ring, he said it was uncomfortable and always begged for them not to use it. That was when he still had his own mind, now the curse let him remember that he didn't like it but told him to suffer anyways to please Pan as his pleasure was more important than Baelfire's own.

"Good boy," Peter praised stroking Baelfire's hair as if he was a pet. (Which he might as well be--he certainly wasn't a human being anymore.) "Go stand over there." Pan pointed to a spot in the middle of the room and Baelfire walked over to it. "Hands and knees, Bae." Peter snickered as he used the innocent childhood nickname and turned it into something perverted. Pan grabbed a crop from the bag and stood behind Baelfire. "How many do you think you deserve?"

"I don't know, however many you think I deserve Master."

"Of course it's how many I think you deserve Bae. I want to know what you think the correct punishment for running away from your master should be. If you get it wrong I'll tell you." Felix knew he wouldn't, not if Baelfire went over the number Peter chose, then he'd use the new, higher number.

"T-twenty-five?"

"Twenty-five, good answer." Peter grinned in a way that told Felix Baelfire had either gone over or picked the exact number chosen and was pleased by it. "I want you to count them and thank me for each one, when we're done you're going to stay on your knees and anyone in this room that want to can have their way with you. You will not come."

"Yes master-AHH! One, thank you Master!" Baelfire's face contorted in pain but he made no move to get away unlike in Neverland where Pan would have to use magic to keep him still. It gave Felix a perverse sort of pleasure, watching Baelfire hurting and _thanking_ Pan for it. When he got tired of watching his face Felix moved behind Baelfire to watch Peter turn his ass red and welts start to form. "Fifteen, thank you Master!"

"Would you like to do the last five Felix?" Peter asked in a casual manner as if they were discussing who would eat the last slice of pizza.

"Oh, yes," Felix nearly groaned. He'd wanted to punish Baelfire for so long, Pan had always taken a special interest in him because of their blood connection, he could've been a loyal lost boy--it wasn't like Pan treated him any worse than the others until he started defying him--but instead he chose to betray him when he could've been one of Pan's best men.

Peter grinned at him and handed him the crop, "Don't take it easy on him Felix."

"As if," Felix sneered. 

"You're going to thank Felix now Baelfire," Peter said in the same casual tone.

Felix swung the crop so it hit one of the already formed welts and Baelfire yelped. "T-twenty-one, t-thank you-ou Felix." Felix couldn't hold back the pleased grin at that as he finished the last four, true to his word he didn't take it easy on Baelfire, if he wasn't sobbing when Felix started he certainly was now.

"Beautiful," Peter murmured against his ear. "I love watching you hurt him Felix. I really don't get why you're so jealous of Bae, he's always been just a toy--making it official now means nothing."

"You always paid more attention to him then the others, he could've been brilliant but instead he defied you at every turn. If he hadn't been important, if he hadn't been the Truest Believer's father you'd have killed him already."

"Is that what you want Felix? For me to kill him? Or," Peter chuckled darkly in his ear. "Do you want to do it yourself?"

Thinking hard for a minute Felix shook his head. "No, I want to see him keep suffering, maybe every once in while we can wake him up and remind him of who he once was and let him see what we did to his son. You were right Pan, death is final, this is eternal."

"That's why I love you Felix, that's why you're better than everyone here except for me." Peter kissed him then and for a while Felix forgot where he was, there was only him and his king, his god and nothing else. It all came crashing down when Peter pulled away and grinned again. "I think it's time we give Henry his reward don't you think?"

"What's his reward?" Felix asked, going along with whatever Pan had planned."He gets to come. His curse memories tell him that this doesn't happen often, not without earning it first, therefore it's a reward. Come here Henry." Henry crawled--crawled!--over to where they were and sat at their feet. "It's time for your reward--you get to come and you even get to decide how it happens."

"I want to fuck Baelfire!" Henry proclaimed. 

"You do?" 

"I mean i-if that's ok Master, you said anyone can have him but-"

"Yes, you're right, I did and if that is what you choose then you may. I'll prepare him for you and then you can use him however you wish." Peter moved to sit behind his still crying toy and pressed his magically lubed finger against the boy's hole.

"Ahhh-Master!" 

"Be still! I'm going to prepare you for Henry, he's asked to be the first to use you." Peter pushed a second finger into Baelfire's ass, too soon if the way the boy whined was any indication. After that Pan took his time, he wanted to hear the boy unknowingly beg for his own son to fuck him.

"Master-master please I want-" 

"What do you want?" Peter asked twisting the now three fingers inside the boy. "Beg Henry not me, he's the one who's going to fuck your insubordinate ass."

"Henry please! Please fuck me! I need it!" Baelfire begged.

"Well Henry? You ready for your reward?" Peter asked pulling his fingers out and slapping Baelfire's sore ass making cry out in pain.

"Yes master."

"Then take him." Peter stepped back with Felix to watch as Henry fucked Baelfire. They were strangely beautiful together with their similar appearances they could be mistaken for twins from far off. "Want to see something fun?" Peter asked grinning wickedly.

"Like what?"

"Baelfire remembering who Henry is just as the boy comes inside him."

"Oh Peter yes!"

Grinning Pan flicked his finger at two toys just as Henry was about to finish. Horror overcome Baelfire's face as his son shouted his name and spilled inside him. He saw them in front of him and moved to get away but Henry had a tight hold on his hips and he was unable to move. Right after he came Henry collapse behind him and Pan appeared before him, "This, this is what happens to those that defy me. I never fail and I always get what I want. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Please...please don't hurt Henry...just...just hurt me instead."

"I'm not going to hurt the boy, he was being good until you came along and almost ruined it all. He's my new favorite toy and I'll keep him happy as long as you all stay obedient," Pan laughed at the horrified look on Baelfire's face until he became just a toy again and forgot about it all. "Would you like to use him next Felix?"

"I...can we share him?" Felix asked tentatively. Just because Pan loved him didn't mean he wouldn't be punished if he got to presumptuous. He knew his place, beneath Peter Pan yet above everyone else.

"Mouth or ass?"

"I don't care, you pick."

"I want his mouth, it hasn't been used in a long time."

Felix knew that was what he would pick, Peter liked blowjobs most of all, he liked telling Felix to kneel and suck him off at some random moment in Neverland. Felix wondered sadly if things would change now that they were in a new place. He didn't bother to prepare Baelfire as he shoved his cock into the already wet and used hole.

"Ugh," the slave murmured. His curse memories told him he was used to this however and he didn't complain as Felix fucked him.

"He's still tight Pan," Felix groaned. 

"That would probably be because Henry's much smaller than you," his King chuckled. Peter pulled his cock out of his pants, it was perfect, large and glistening with precum, Felix's mouth watered at the sight of it. It appeared Pan had noticed his gaze because he laughed again, "Hungry Felix? Don't worry, when we're done with our new slaves you'll get some. Suck me, toy."

Baelfire took Peter into his mouth and even as he fucked the boy Felix's eyes stayed locked on the spot where his lips encircled his Kings cock. They had been waiting for release for so long that fucking Baelfire ended sooner than either of them would've liked.

"What now?" Felix panted, his long awaited orgasm leaving him breathless.

"How about we break in the Queen and the Savior?" Peter suggested with one of his signature smirks.

"Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I remember planning to write more chapter but I just didn't I guess...and I probably won't. Maybe if enough of you really want me to but also possibly not even then.


End file.
